


always proud

by argentumn



Series: Hero's Immortal [CorNyx Week 2019] [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, CorNyx Week 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumn/pseuds/argentumn
Summary: CorNyx Week 2019, Day FivePrompt: "What kind of madman trains at 3 in the morning?"“What kind of madman trains at,” he checks his watch, “3 in the morning, Ulric?”“This one.” Nyx jabs a thumb at himself, before letting his arm flop back onto the floor.“I can see that.”





	always proud

**Author's Note:**

> ~~late, late, late, late but still posting because fuck it~~

Cor’s not sure what to expect when he finds the training room flooded with light at an ungodly hour of the morning.

He’s on a boring patrol, wandering the corridors of the Citadel with no real destination in mind. There’s never anything to do be done on these patrols, really. The Citadel is the most secure building in the entirety of Insomnia, probably even Lucis, so the most excitement Cor ever really got was catching the Prince and at least one of his retinue out of bed past midnight.

But he’d checked on the Prince merely an hour ago and had found him sprawled out in bed, dead to the world. He hadn’t been surprised by the accompanying lump beside the Crown Prince, burrowed under the blanket with only a tuft of blond hair visible. Cor had left with a nod to the guard standing by, continuing his patrol.

Save for the stationed Crownsguard and occasional Kingsglaive, the halls of the Citadel are quiet and devoid of life. Cor  _ thinks  _ he might’ve seen Carbuncle scuttle down a darkened hallway, but he’s not sure.

A thud from inside the training room makes Cor pause, a foot in the door and his hand grips the handle a little tighter.

Cor’s not sure what to expect when he finds the training room flooded with light at an ungodly hour of the morning, but it’s definitely not Nyx Ulric sprawled on the mats, chest heaving and sweat dripping from his forehead.

He blinks, wondering if his eyes are starting to go, but Nyx is still there. He’s still sprawled out on the floor mats, not breathing quite as heavily anymore but still sweating. The wooden daggers he’d been using to train with, are flung haphazardly on the ground beside him, knicks and chunks taken out of the blades from the impact against the training dummies.

“Morning, Marshal.”

Cor will never admit he jumps.

“What kind of madman trains at,” he checks his watch, “3 in the morning, Ulric?”

“This one.” Nyx jabs a thumb at himself, before letting his arm flop back onto the floor.

“I can see that.”

Nyx lets out a deep groan, heaving himself up off the floor.

Cor check behind him, glancing up and down the empty hallway for anyone coming their way. When he finds no one, he steps inside the training room and closes the door. Nyx doesn’t move from his spot, even when Cor squats down next to him.

“Are you getting enough sleep?”

Nyx’s lips pressing together in a thin line is enough of a tell and Cor sighs, reaching out and tugging on a braid, gently.

“Every time I close my eyes lately,” Nyx whispers, leaning his head into Cor’s hand, “all I see is her face. She’d be 27 now.”

Cor sucks in a breath, brushing his fingers across the glaive’s cheek. He hadn’t even realised it, but Nyx’s sister’s birthday had been last week and her death still hit Nyx hard. Three years his junior, Nyx had always blamed himself for not being able to protect his baby sister.

The glaive being in the Citadel training room at 3am suddenly makes a lot more sense and Cor’s slightly ashamed he hadn’t noticed earlier.

“She’d be so proud of you,” Cor says quietly, “just like I am.”

They don’t mention the little hiccup in Nyx’s breathing.

Cor checks his watch again, watching the big hand nudge its way towards being 20 past 3. They’ve been sitting on the floor for almost half an hour and yet neither of them have the inclination to move. They should, by all accounts. Cor still has a patrol to finish and Nyx should be heading home to bed. And yet, they stay.

Finally, after several more minutes, Cor hauls himself up and drags Nyx with him.

“I’m taking you home.”

Nyx looks like he wants to protest, but Cor levels him with a deadpan look and leaves no room for argument.

“You need a shower and a proper sleep. The guard can deal without me for a day.” Cor tugs on one of Nyx’s braids, affectionately.

Cor sends Nyx to the car ahead of him, parting ways to change over patrols before heading home. He signs the books to change over and can’t leave the guard offices fast enough. He waves a few guards off, as he hurries down to the parking garage.

Nyx is waiting for him, leaning against the car. He looks so much like a character out of a really shitty rom-com movie, that Cor wants to laugh. He doesn’t; he just bundles both of them into the car and starts for home.

The ride is quiet, Nyx dozing as Cor drives. The streets are not-so-surprisingly quiet at this time of the morning, some 24/7 establishments still brightly lit with few patrons inside and the ride home is quick.

Nyx doesn’t protest as Cor herds him into their apartment, posture slumped and eyes barely open. He’s pliant as Cor strips them both in the low lamplight and deposits him in the shower. It’s rushed, neither of them really willing to spend more time on their feet than necessary.

They fall into bed, just as the clock reads 4:40am and the sun is not far from rising.

Cor’s amazed neither of them falls asleep the instant their heads hit the pillow, but Nyx manages to roll over and hook a leg over Cor’s hip.

“Thanks, babe.”

Nyx’s voice is whisper-soft, barely audible and his breath floats across Cor’s collarbone. He doesn’t specify what he’s gracious for, but Cor doesn’t need to ask.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/argentulric) about ffxv
> 
> **Do not repost or redistribute this work on any other site/app. If you see this work anywhere but on AO3, it has not been posted/shared with consent.**


End file.
